1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a magazine catch assembly for use in a firearm.
2. Prior Art
In the past, automatic and semi-automatic firearms have been used with removable cartridge magazines. These magazines are temporarily connected to the frame of the firearm by a catch assembly. The catch assembly usually has a button that is depressed or moved to release the magazine from the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 984,519 to Browning discloses a transversely mounted magazine catch with a projecting lug that prevents its housing from turning and a spiral spring and piston. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,353 to Ludwig et al. discloses a magazine catch release operable from both sides of a pistol. Other U.S. Patents that disclose magazine catches include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,139,203; 4,031,648; and 4,420,899. Reversible magazine catches that can be reversed for use with either a right or left handed user are also known to exist in the prior art.
A problem exists with the prior art in that no adequate reversible magazine catch has been provided that is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble, and does not easily disassemble when removed from the frame of the firearm.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome problems in the prior art as well as provide additional features and advantages.